Itachilicious: Dango Life
by OhLittleJulie
Summary: "Porque una vida sin Dango, es una vida sin sentido". Dramas amorosos, persecusiones extrañas, etc. todo sucede a la hora de comer Dango. Mejor que la Tv. ONE-SHOT


**Julie:** Hola. Me duele la espalda. Hahaha, no es lo que esperan que la autora de un fic diga al inicio ¿verdad? Hahaha, pero enserio me duele la espalda, porque he estado casi todo el día viendo Pretty Little Liars (amo está serie) en la compu, y luego me inspiré y escribí este fic, y como resultado: Dolor de espalda. Que duro.

En fin, ignorando mis penas y dolores, aquí les traigo este pequeño one shot de Itachi y su amor por los dangos, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishi-sama, y yo solo los uso por pura entretención mía y enriquecimiento cultural.

Bueno. A leer.

* * *

**Itachilicious: Dango Life**

**9:00 a.m.**

El sol sale, los pajarillos cantan, las monjas rezan, Zetsu realiza la fotosíntesis, y un pelinegro sexy aún duerme en su suave cama. Pero no por mucho tiempo. La vida diaria de Uchiha Itachi era un poco monótona cuando no había misiones que realizar. Dormir. Comer. Ir al baño. Y Respirar.

Igual todos los días de la semana.

Era algo aburrido desde esa perspectiva, pero entonces ¿Cuál era el sentido de seguir vivo?

El chico se levantó automáticamente de su cama, al mismo tiempo que la arregló y después buscó su ropa, y por último se alistó con el uniforme de la organización. Salió de su cuarto, y movido por un instinto de satisfacer su adicción, se dirigió a la cocina, el lugar mas maravilloso de la casa, donde se encontraba lo mas celestial que había creado la mano de Dios:

El Dango.

El Dango, aquel que hacía de las horas de Itachi, maravillosas horas. Aquel que hacía que hubiera sol, en los días más oscuros y nublados de su vida. El Dango, como una adicción mas que un gusto.

Llegó a la cocina, y casi como un pastor alemán, olfateó el suave olor del dango que provenía del refrigerador. Desesperadamente casi arrancó la puerta del aparato e internándose entre un camino de verduras y legumbres, lo encontró, escondido bajo un recinto de zanahorias y tomates, bajo la seguridad de que uno u otro curioso pudiera encontrarlo y arrebatarle lo más preciado de la vida.

Sacó una caja de Dango, de muchas que tenia escondidas ahí y se la llevo al sofá, donde acostumbraba a engullir su dango diariamente.

**10:00 a.m.**

Los demás akatsukis empezaron a levantarse, para hacer sus labores cotidianas, realizar misiones entre otros. Cosa comunes que villanos comunes como ellos realizaban.

E Itachi seguía comiendo Dango.

A los 5 minutos, apareció por ahí el dúo zombie de la organización, en una de sus típicas peleas matutinas.

— ¡Que yo no te robé dinero anciano decrépito! —

— ¡Tú, maldito, tú lo hiciste! Qué extraño que de pronto empezaras a adquirir tantos artículos de Jashin! —

— ¡Y qué esperabas si siempre me los robas! — Dijo el peliblanco tratando de defenderse.

— ¡Hidan, rata de alcantarilla, maldito, devuélvanme mi dinero! —

— ¡Te drogas vejete! Yo no tengo tu dinero —

— Ya te lo gastaste maldito — Intuyó el mayor.

— ¡Sí! Si no fuera por 'KakuLovesMoney2922' de Mercado Libre, no sé en donde conseguiría mis artículos de Jashin —

— Espera… ¿Los artículos de Jashin, se los compras a 'KakuLovesMoney2922' de Mercado Libre? —

— Por supuesto que sí, es el único que los vende, extrañamente son tan parecidos a los que tú me robas —

— Eres más idiota de lo que pensé — Dijo Kakuzu, y se olvidó por completo de la pelea, continuando feliz de la vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Si, si eres más idiota de lo que pensé. Bueno iré a checar mi correo y mi cuenta bancaria — Y así el castaño se retiro con una gran sonrisa en la boca, dejando al pobre peliblanco algo confundido, para lo que después se aclaro en su mente y comprendió la situación

— Me siento estafado —

— Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, siendo el compañero de Kakuzu —Dijo Itachi haciéndose notar por primera vez.

— ¡Ahh! Itachi, ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? — Itachi prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios y seguir comiendo Dango, mientras que el peliblanco se retiró a su habitación a formular un plan macabro con vengativas intenciones hacia Kakuzu.

**12:00 p.m.**

E Itachi seguía comiendo dango

Las horas pasaban y el Uchiha permanecía en la misma posición que la de cuando había empezado a engullir Dango, de hecho, prácticamente lo único que movía era su brazo para llevar el Dango a su boca, y su mandíbula, para masticar y no atragantarse con el dango.

Como era de esperarse, la casa no podía estar en completa paz por un solo día, así que de la nada salió un Zetsu corriendo, aterrorizado como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo en una película de terror; lo que hizo que por un instante Itachi, se detuviera en su proceso de engullir Dangos, alzara la mirada y analizara la situación.

— ¿Tobi? — Preguntó el Uchiha, al notar la cara de frustración de su verde amigo.

— ¡Siii! ¡I-Itachi! ¡Por favor! Por favor Por favor, Tobi está en uno de esos días 'Modo fastidio extremo' ¡Y no lo resisto! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Por favor, si te pregunta si me has visto, di le que no, por favor por favor — Y así Zetsu se arrodilló implorándole a Itachi que lo ayudase.

Quizá el Uchiha sintió la suficientemente lástima que se debe sentir por alguien en esa situación…

— Claro Zetsu — Y para esto Zetsu salió corriendo en busca de un mejor escondite.

A los tres minutos apareció un pequeño enmascarado que al ver a Itachi ahí sentado engullendo Dango, fue directamente con él sin cuestionarse, y le pregunto al Uchiha acerca de su amigo verde.

…o quizás no sintió la suficiente lástima.

El Uchiha alzó la vista, lo miró fijamente y sin decir más, levantó su mano derecha y al instante apuntó hacia el lugar por donde se había ido Zetsu anteriormente.

— ¡Gracias Itachi - san! — Dijo Tobi retirándose del lugar. El pelinegro sonrió, de alguna forma disfrutaba ser cruel.

**5:00 p.m.**

E Itachi seguía comiendo Dango

— Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio — Entró un rubio quejándose de lo injusta y cruel que era la vida.

— ¿A quién odias? — Preguntó el pelinegro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Itachi! ¡¿Estás aquí? ¡Hum! — Está era la segunda vez que no lo notaban, quizá ese sofá tenía una especie de campo invisible, cuando tratara de esconderse, lo consideraría dentro de sus primeras opciones.

Itachi solo miró fijamente a Deidara, quién por alguna extraña razón que el pelinegro desconoció, adquirió una especie de confianza extrema para con él, y sentó justo a su lado, explotando como una niña chismosa con muchos líos amorosos. Cosa que al principio Itachi le sorprendió, no acostumbraba a hacer de doctora corazón, pero ¿Por qué no?

— Es Sasori, hum —

— ¿Odias a Sasori? —

— ¡Sí! Bueno, ¡no! ¡Es que me confunde, le doy las señales y todo, y nada! ¡Hum! —

— ¿Nada? — Preguntó el Uchiha como si en verdad le interesara.

— ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Hum! Pero, un lindo idiota… un lindo y sexy idiota… —

— ¿Entonces lo odias por ser idiota? —

— ¡Sí! Bueno… no por ser idiota, bueno, no me importa que sea idiota, es que, hum, ya no sé ni que estoy diciendo ¡Hum! —

— ¿Te gusta? —

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Hum! — Explotó el rubio, totalmente colorado.

— ¿Entonces como quieres que se dé cuenta, si tú no te das cuenta de lo que sientes por él? — Itachi ahora ponía más interés en el tema, después de todo siempre había sido bueno dando consejos. ¿Qué? Eso no es nada raro viniendo de un chico como él. ¡Es totalmente normal!

— Bueno, quizá si me gusta, hum — Dijo Deidara agachando la mirada, y con las mejillas como dos tomatitos.

— Deidara, ¿Te gusta Sasori o no? —

El rubio se quedó pensando, ¿Sí o no? ¿Sí o no? Joder, a quien quería engañar, por supuesto que le gustaba el pelirrojo, lo amaba.

— Sí, si me gusta, hum — Itachi le sonrió — ¿Crees que deba decírselo?, hum —

— Amm, creo que ya lo has hecho —

Deidara no comprendió estas palabras hasta que regreso su mirada hacia atrás, y vio a un pelirrojo totalmente asombrado, sintiendo su corazón latir a más no poder y sus mejillas arder como nunca.

— Mi labor está hecha — Se enorgulleció de sí mismo, el Uchiha.

**8:00 p.m.**

E Itachi seguía comiendo Dango.

— Vamos Pein yo sé que tu quieres — Dijo la peliazul enrollándose en el cuello del chico y acercándose a él de una forma peligrosa y seductora, lo cual hizo que el pelinaranja se estremeciera un poco.

Otra escena algo perturbadora, ocurriendo en el mismo lugar, quizá Itachi tenía otro motivo para sentarse en ese sillón que sólo el de comer Dangos. ¡Todo sucedía ahí! ¡Enfrente de la sala! Ni siquiera había la necesidad de prender la Tv.

— No, Konan, no puedo dejarlos solos y menos por una semana —

— Vamos, imagínate, tú y yo, solos, en el Caribe — Decía aún la chica, tratando de convencerlo.

— No sería correcto, además me van a reclamar si no los llevo —

— Pero nadie se tiene que enterar — Dijo susurrándole al oído de una forma poco convencional.

— Cof cof — Tosió Itachi para hacerse notar.

— Ahh, sólo es Itachi — Añadió la peliazul. El pelinegro la miró algo indignado, puesto que la chica lo había dicho como si no se le tuviera dar importancia a su presencia. Pein la miró fijamente.

— Bueno… Itachi es sobornable — La indignación de Itachi era abrumadora, ¡¿Él? ¿¡Sobornable! Ajá, si claro.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vamos a sobornar? — Preguntó curioso el pelinaranja, cosa que también llamó la atención del Uchiha.

— Kukuku — Konan hizo 'ese' sonido. Itachi la miró algo aterrorizado, 'ese' sonido le recordaba a cierto ex-acosador suyo.

— ¿Qué estas pensando? — Preguntó Pein, ante la extraña, y cabe mencionar, psicológicamente perturbadora mirada de la chica.

— Itachi... — Dijo la chica acercándose al pelinegro, a quién al instante se le erizó la piel, pero obvio trató de mantener su pose cool, comiéndose un Dango — ¿Te gustan los Dangos verdad? — La chica habló.

Una mirada atónita departe del pelinegro. Su punto debil.

— Imagínate, un mes completo de dango gratis — Agregó Konan.

¿Itachi sobornable?

— Yo ni siquiera estuve aquí — Y con eso aceptó la proposición de la chica.

Total y completamente sobornable.

— ¡Ves! Te lo dije — Le decía la chica al pelinaranja — Ahora hay que ir a hacer las maletas —

**9:50 p.m.**

E Itachi seguía comiendo Dangos.

El Uchiha disfrutaba de los últimos 3 Dangos que le quedaban en la caja, había sido un arduo día de discusiones matutinas, persecuciones extrañas, dramas amorosos y viajes secretos al Caribe. Definitivamente era hora de darse unos minutos y relajarse en ese cómodo sofá, saboreando las últimas provisiones de Dango restantes.

Sí, el se lo merecía.

— ¿Itachi? — Escuchó el decir de su nombre, y volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenían las palabras.

— Ahh, eres tú Kisame — Dijo el Uchiha, aún consumiendo su adorado Dango.

— Itachi, ¿Has estado aquí siempre? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Comer Dango todo el día? — Agregó el azulito, de una forma algo sarcástica. No intentaba insultar al Uchiha, sólo era una bromita, una bromita humilde e inofensiva.

Pero no para el pelinegro, el Dango era más que eso, el Dango lo valía, pasar las 24 hrs. en un sofá comiendo Dango, más que un placer celestial, era como su ritual de agradecimiento a la vida.

— Kisame, he estado todo el día comiendo Dango en este sofá, he escuchado las más estúpidas conversaciones, y los dramas más extraños, y luego llegas tú y lo arruinas por completo — Dijo de lo más serio el Uchiha, mientras se levantaba para retirarse a su habitación.

¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba el azulito. ¿Por qué el Uchiha podría darle tanto interés al Dango? El mismo deseaba esa atención, era como competir contra alguien por el amor de otra persona. Pero su mayor oponente, su mayor competencia, era esa especie de comida que sin ella el Uchiha no podía vivir. Era imposible competir contra eso.

— Itachi, ¿Por qué el Dango? —

Itachi miró fijamente al azul, casi como escojiendo las palabras correctas para su siguiente respuesta. Luego sonrió.

— Kisame, una vida sin Dango, es una vida sin sentido —

Y así, sin más se retiró, dejando concluida su labor de hoy, esperando que en alguno de sus sueños celestiales, apareciera aquel que le daba sentido y significado a su vida. Su tierno y adorado Dango.

**10:00 p.m.**

**FIN**

* * *

Uff, bueno, eso es todo. Ojalá les haya gustado, y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, ojalá y reciba algún review ¿Si? hehe, Bueno, sueñen con dangos. Bye bye.


End file.
